1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including an access connector for limiting access to a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including an access connector for limiting access to a network to only authorized client computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
A business may establish a secure network. The secure network provides for secure transmission of data. All computer systems included within the secure network may freely establish a communication link with the network, and may freely attempt to log-on to the network. Access to the secure network is provided only within company buildings, or transmission between buildings over dedicated or leased lines.
The secure network may be protected by a firewall. The firewall provides an access point to external systems to the network. Computer systems included inside the firewall are permitted to establish a communication link with the network, and may view network traffic. Computer systems outside the firewall do not have direct access to the network. Access to the network by external computer systems is controlled by the firewall.
However, there may exist access points to the network inside the firewall which need to be secured. For example, a company may provide a network access point in the company""s lobby which is located inside the firewall. Anyone having access to the lobby could access the network to view network traffic.
Encryption algorithms are known to ensure that only the intended recipient of a message can read and access the message. One known encryption algorithm is an asymmetric, or public key, algorithm. The public key algorithm is a method for encrypting messages sent from a first computer system to a second computer system. This algorithm provides for a key pair including a public key and a private key for each participant in a secure communication. This key pair is unique to each participant. Examples of such an encryption scheme are an RSA key pair system, and a secure sockets layer (SSL) system.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for providing an access connector which limits access to a network to only authorized client computer systems.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for providing an access connector which limits access to a network to only authorized client computer systems. The network is controlled by a server computer system. The access connector is provided for physically coupling a client computer system to the network. The access connector is physically coupled to the network. Prior to permitting the client computer system to attempt to establish a client communication link with the network, the client computer system attempts to authenticate itself to the server computer system. In response to the client computer system being unable to authenticate itself to the server computer system, the access connector prohibits the client computer system from establishing a client communication link between the client computer system and the network.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.